McLean Academy for Gifted Individuals
by Miss Promiscuous
Summary: Welcome to the one and only school for teenage gods and demigods run by yours truly, Chris McLean. Send in your OCs to this crazy school full of drama, magic, love and more! Apps open
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the McLean Academy for Gifted Individuals. This is a very prestigious academy run by Professor Chris McLean. This school is very hard to get into. Also everyone who applies is rejected. Most either find their way to the academy or are handpicked by the Professor himself. Most of the students he accepts are orphans or only have one parent. Some have found this strange and question Chris' methods but he insists to know what he is doing. Of course, some of his ex-students had become very successful as General of the Army, world famous fashion designers, musicians, novelists, CEOs, politicians and one even became President of the United States of America. This makes everyone back off and gives him all the connections he needs to cover up the truth.

The reason Chris is so picky is because the McLean Academy for Gifted Individuals is definitely not your normal school. This school is for children of the gods. That's right, gods and goddesses. We're talking Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, African and more. Every once in a while they come to Earth and meet a human they like or even run into another god. Anyway, after their kid is born and reaches their teen years when their powers start to come in, it's up to Chris to find them and teach them all they need to know about our world and the world of the gods.

Along with powers, teenage gods and demigods have to deal with regular high school things like rumours, falling in love, puberty, cliques, exams and parents. Basically, they have a lot on their plate.

So, what do you think of the McLean Academy? If you're up for it, send in your OC. Here's the app

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Looks-

Eyes:

Hair:

Body:

Markings (freckles, moles, tattoos, etc):

Piercings:

Everyday clothes:

Pyjamas:

Gym clothes:

Party clothes:

Fancy clothes:

Swimwear:

Bio-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bio:

Hobbies:

Special item:

Phobia:

Powers:

Parents:

Paired up with whom?

Here is my OC

Name: Sunshine Abernathy

Nickname: Sunny

Gender: female

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: The Optimistic Psychic

Looks-

Eyes: sea green

Hair: very long light blonde hair

Body: sun tanned and athletic

Markings (freckles, moles, tattoos, etc): lots of freckles splashed across her face

Piercings: three holes

Everyday clothes: yellow sleeveless shirt, faded cut offs shorts, blue gladiator sandals

Pyjamas: white tank top, black shorts, bunny slippers

Gym clothes: white tee, green shorts, blue vans

Party clothes: light blue belted lace floral dress, brown orchid sandals

Fancy clothes: light blue one shoulder big flower chiffon dress, white and blue stripped wedges with bow

Swimwear: palm print one piece

Bio-

Personality: Sunshine is just like her name, warm and bright. She is always kind to others even if they think she's creepy. At times she can be a bit or an airhead and is very naive and innocent, making it easy for people to use her. She also can be a bit vain and say things that come off as arrogant. Her powers of prophecy make her know more things than she should and she has a tendency to mention things at exactly the wrong time to make people very uncomfortable. But she means well and will always be there for you, whether you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, she's your girl.

Likes: surfing, warm weather, beaches, making friends, music

Dislikes: being called creepy, sad people, dark, Pele

Bio: Apollo was hanging out in Hawaii when he met Namaka, the goddess of the sea. He fell in love and decided he would do anything to get her. Namaka had lost her last lover to her sister, Pele, so she played hard to get to make sure he was serious. Apollo did everything from cheesy pick up lines to writing her songs. Pele took an interest in Apollo and, much to Namaka's dismay, decided to make him hers. Namaka finally admitted her feelings to Apollo but begged him to keep their relationship secret. They did and Pele had no idea until Namaka became pregnant. She became jealous and threatened to kill their child. Apollo talked to one of his oracles living in California. She agreed to take the child in and soon, Namaka gave birth to Sunshine. Sunshine grew up on the beach with her nana. At school she wasn't very popular despite her sunny personality. Her psychic abilities made helped this greatly, coming in when she was nine. Namaka would visit her from time to time but never told Sunshine who she was until she was seventeen. Sunny received her acceptance letter and was the truth came out.

Hobbies: surfing, sun tanning, poetry

Special item: shell shaped locket that allows her to speak to her mum

Phobia: the dark, Pele

Powers: prophecy, manipulate water, healing

Parents: Apollo, Greek god of sun and music and Namaka, Hawaiian goddess of the sea

Paired up with whom? A loyal sweetheart or a tough guy who's really a softy

Only 8 girls and 9 boys will be accepted so send those apps in!


	2. The Eighteen Students

I finally have everyone! And because I was in such a good mood, I decided to write a little bit on how each of them found out instead of just listing their names. So, here you are. The eighteen new students of the McLean Academy for Gifted Individuals!

* * *

Headmaster Chris McLean sat at his desk with eighteen letter in front of him, all addressed to new students coming to school. To make sure they all got them, he used his magic to send them. He checked the addresses one last time then put a stamp on and watched them disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

Sunshine Abernathy rode her bike up to her house. The mail box dinged which was odd. She got off her bike and opened up the door. A thick letter sat inside, addressed to her from McLean academy. She opened it up, read it, then ran inside. "Nana! The kids at school sent me a prank letter again!" she called, tripping on the last step.

Andina Slysic was tending to her apricot plants. A little ding caught her attention, causing her to look up. A letter was floating beside her. She paused for a moment, wondering whether or not to take it. She reached out slowly and took the letter. When nothing bad happened, she opened it up and read. She then got to her feet an ran to find her mothers.

Constance Puckle was reading in the library. She had found a particularly good book on architecture in Ancient Greece. A ding right next to her ear caused her to look up. A letter was floating by her. Normally she'd be surprised by after her real mother met her, she was growing accustom to these things. Taking the letter, she quickly read through it. Her eyes widened and she collected her things. She checked out a few books, had a brief conversation with the librarian Maggie and hurried home.

Carolina Marie Willis was milking her cow. She had just finished when a ding disrupted her thoughts. Looking up she saw a letter floating in mid air? Carolina was confused but curiousity won and she took the letter. She was reading when her uncle came in. "This has to be a joke. This is crazy!" she exclaimed. Her uncle put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back into her seat. He looked at the letter then pulled up his own chair. "This is going to get complicated," he sighed and started talking.

Phaedra Theophilia Jones was making out with a guy in a club. She couldn't remember his name but didn't really care. He was so drunk he probably wouldn't remember her later. She saw a letter floating and inwardly groaned. She pulled back and shoved the letter in her bra. She pushed him back into the wild mass of people and read the letter. "Oh hell no!" she cried, throwing it on the ground.

Ginny Rutter had just made a touchdown. Her team was cheering as the game finally ended. "Nice job Gin," Brock said, high fiving his friend. She grinned as a car horn went off. "That's Whitney. I better go," Ginny said, waving to the boys as she ran. As soon as she got in the car, Whitney handed her a letter. Confused, she snatched it and read. She looked back up incredulously. A second later, Ginny swore loudly almost causing Whitney to crash her car.

Kaitlin Foster had just made a man start crying. She grinned maniacally, savoring the moment. Causing chaos always made her feel good. As she walked home when a letter appeared with a little ding. She snatched it and read, grinning at the thought of all the new people she could cause chaos for. She giggled loudly, causing a few people to stare.

Alexandria Williams pulled a prank on some of the popular girls who had been getting on her nerves. She laughed at their shrieks when she heard a ding. They did too because they ran away screaming. This made her laugh harder as she read the letter. Her laughter was cut short as she read the letter. "What?" she repeated, rereading to make sure she had read it correctly.

Tara Mizara had just put two upstart girls in their place. She loved the feeling of respect and power she got. She was walking down to her favourite store when a cute boy caught her eye. Her eyes lit up as she planned out her move. As she started to approach, a ding broke her concentration. She checked her phone but that wasn't it. She looked up and saw a floating letter. She hadn't caused that so she grabbed the letter. She had recently sent in an application for a special school so she ripped it open. She scanned through as a smirk started to appear on her face. That boy wasn't important anymore.

Kalic McShepard was outside reading and floating off the ground slightly. His eyes kept glancing up from the page. His letter would be here any day now. The suspense was nearly killing him! A ding made his eyes shoot up as his letter appeared. He snatched it, losing his concentration for a minute and falling to the ground. He got up and tore open the letter. His eyes zoomed over the first line and he broke into a grin. "Yes!" he said and ran to pack.

Leonard Kurtis was throwing a wicked party. He even got some of the wallflowers and goths to start dancing to LMFAO. He fist pumped when his fist knocked a letter out of the air. Confused, he picked it up and opened it. After reading it he felt slightly sick, memories of his darker days flashing before his eyes. He stepped outside and prompt threw up.

Vulcan Yew was hunting a stag. He took it down with ease but wished it was gold. His stupid mother and her dislike of men! A ding caused his to point his arrow in that direction but only speared a letter. He yanked it off and felt his heart soar. This was his chance to get away! He slung his quiver over his shoulder and ran back.

Nicolas Marthimus was swimming. His father had told him he would get a letter that would take him to a great adventure. Everyday he ran to the mailbox only to be disappointed. He floated lazily as a ding cut through the silence. He looked up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw, floating in the air, a letter. Jumping up, he grabbed it out of the air and tore it open, eager to see where this adventure would take him.

Dante Mercer had just killed a man. He a scientist with a pregnant wife but Dante didn't care. A letter was floating in the air. Dante snarled and grabbed it, ripping it open. He read the letter and was about to toss it but something stopped him. He glanced at the letter again. There were others out there who would accept him. The thought was so tempting, he couldn't resist.

William Stark was taking his dad's red sports car for a joy ride. He was speeding around at over 120 miles an hour. He spun around and stopped inches away from the house. Pepper let out a little shriek and Will prepared for her scolding. She walked over to the car with a letter. "You're grounded. Again," she said. "That makes what, a year now?" he asked. "Try a year and a half," she said, placing the letter on the dashboard. She walked off muttering about being just like his father. Will shrugged, opened the letter and read.

Raymond Greyson laid down his card. "Read em and weep," he smirked. Everyone groaned and some muttered about cheating but he didn't care. Raymond got up when he saw a letter levitating. Worried he accidentally did it, he made it float over to him. It had his name on and curiosity took over. He opened it and his eyes widened. He got up and hurried outside, trying to wrap his head around this.

Eron Gregory Moore was walking home. He had talked his teacher out of giving him detention and convinced the candy shop owner into letting him get free candy so he was in a good mood. A ding caught his attention. He checked his phone but it wasn't that. He frowned then saw the source. A letter. He grabbed it and hurried to show his dad. He read it and his father turned to him. "You're going," he said and handed him a bag to pack.

Gerardo Ramales was dancing and singing along to the radio. The ding was lost in the music but he definitely didn't miss the letter when he twirled into it. Startled he stepped back. He took the letter and opened it. He gasps and jumped up an down happily, cheering. His father came in the see what was going on. "I got in," he said happily. His father hugged him. "Thanks great mi hijo," he said. They both knew how much better this would be for him.

* * *

And there they are! All eighteen. Now I need just a few things for you guys and we can start this story.

1.) List of friends, enemies and crushes along with something about them. You can PM me or write it in a comment.

2.) Answer these few questions

Do they drink/smoke/do drugs?:

How is there relationship with their godly parent?:

What is their biggest secret?:

Who would you like to room with?:

And most importantly 3.) Suggest something you'd like to see at happen. I will say yes to almost anything!

Thanks for reading. That's all for now seeing as I'm dead tired and slightly sick. So send in those things ASAP!


End file.
